


Inevitable (o Las muchas muertes de Tony Stark)

by 1ceDragon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ceDragon/pseuds/1ceDragon
Summary: Una pequeña reflexión de Tony en mitad de la batalla.SPOILERS para la película, obviamente.





	Inevitable (o Las muchas muertes de Tony Stark)

Le pidieron que les ayudara a realizar un viaje imposible y se negó. Por mucho que le rogaran, Tony no estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro a su familia por cambiar el pasado. Ya había hecho todo lo posible por subsanar sus errores. Tenía a Pepper y a la niña. ¿No era suficiente? Pero la duda le carcomía, y aquella misma noche comenzó a trabajar. Él era Tony Stark: era inevitable que lo intentara. Durante largas noches en vela buscó la solución a un problema que no acababa de comprender y, para su propia sorpresa, acabó dando con ella. Podían volver atrás. Impedir el fin del mundo. Tenía el poder de cambiar la historia, y eso le aterró. Encerró su descubrimiento en una caja y la tiró al lago detrás de su granja.

—No más sorpresas —le dijo a Pepper antes de irse a dormir—. Nunca más sorpresas.

Vivió feliz durante otro año, ajeno al sufrimiento del mundo. Pero, cuando un gigante púrpura apareció sobre la Tierra y amenazó con devorarla, fue el primero en ponerse en la línea de fuego. Codo con codo con Steve una vez más, plantaron cara al invasor y a su brillante heraldo. La batalla acabó en victoria, pero a un precio terrible: un rayo perdido de la estela plateada atravesó el pecho de Tony. Steve le agarró la mano mientras él, con la vista desenfocada, gastaba su último aliento en pedirle perdón.

Tony vio esta muerte. Todas sus muertes. A manos de enemigos del pasado, amenazas aún por conocer o incluso asesinado por viejos aliados. En un instante, Tony Stark comprendió cómo moriría. Las gemas del infinito otorgaban una curiosa presciencia a su portador.

Strange le indicó con un simple gesto que era el momento de actuar, pero no era necesario. Tirado en el suelo polvoriento, cubierto de su propia sangre y con apenas fuerzas para moverse, Tony ya había tomado su decisión.

—Yo soy inevitable —aseveró Thanos.

Pero no lo era. Ninguno de ellos lo era. Thanos solo era un obstáculo más a superar. Si no fuera él, habría otro villano al que enfrentarse. Tony se opondría a todos ellos sin dudarlo ni por un segundo. Apostaría su vida una y otra vez para defender a los que le importaban. Aquellos que ahora estaban luchando a su lado, muriendo. Tenía el poder de pararlo. Alzó el guantelete.

Lo único verdaderamente inevitable era que Tony siempre sería el héroe, sin importar las circunstancias. Sabía que nunca habría paz para él, pero lo había aceptado. Su historia solo podía acabar de una forma.

Miró al destino a los ojos y dijo:

—Yo soy Iron Man.


End file.
